The present invention generally pertains to injection molding of plastic products and is particularly directed to improvement in methods of controlling the wall thickness of a plastic product while injection molding the product in a mold cavity of a mold comprising a core section and a cavity section, separated by a parting line and defining the mold cavity.
Prior art methods for controlling the wall thickness of injection molded plastic products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,676 to Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,272 to Segmuller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,892 to Heider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,381 to Bonis, Australian Patent Specification No. 17,577/70 (Ryles), and French Patent No. 962,726 to Mazzoni.